Ai Là Triệu Phú (2018-2019 season)
This was the ninth season of Ai Là Triệu Phú. This is the first season with Phan Đăng as host since Lại Văn Sâm left the show. Beginning this season, the Fastest Finger First round has been removed, contestants are now invited to the studio. Episodes * Episode 1 (January 2, 2018) Lê Thị Thanh Huyền (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫60,000,000) * Episode 2 (January 9, 2018) - Vietnam Traditional Students Day Lê Hữu Hiếu (₫30,000,000) Sái Thị Thu Trang (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫3,000,000) Hoàng Thị Hạnh (₫2,000,000, continued) * Episode 3 (January 16, 2018) Hoàng Thị Hạnh (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫10,000,000) Phan Hoàng Vũ (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) Bùi Thị Hồng (₫2,000,000, continued) * Episode 4 (January 23, 2018) Bùi Thị Hồng (₫10,000,000) Đỗ Bá Mạnh (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫10,000,000) Nguyễn Hoàn Vũ (₫14,000,000) * Episode 5 (January 30, 2018) Trần Văn Khoa (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) Nguyễn Thị Hạnh (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) * Episode 6 (February 6, 2018) Vương Mạnh Hoàng (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) Hoàng Thị Lan Oanh (₫10,000,000) * Episode 7 (February 13, 2018) - Vietnamese New Year Special Ái Phương (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) Tạ Quang Thắng (₫30,000,000) * Episode 8 (February 20, 2018) Nguyễn Quang Đàm (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) Trịnh Đình Sĩ (₫10,000,000) * Episode 9 (February 27, 2018) - Vietnam Doctor’s Day Trần Đức Tâm (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) Nguyễn Hà My (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 10 (March 6, 2018) - International Women’s Day Special Ngọc Anh (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫22,000,000) Anh Đức (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 11 (March 13, 2018) Nguyễn Thị Thành (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫40,000,000) Trần Văn Tuấn (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫22,000,000) * Episode 12 (March 27, 2018) Nguyễn Vũ Duy Quang (₫30,000,000) Trần Vũ Thành (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 13 (April 3, 2018) Lưu Thị Ngọc Hân (₫14,000,000) Vương Mạnh Huân (₫10,000,000) Đỗ Ngọc Quang (₫2,000,000, continued) * Episode 14 (April 10, 2018) Đỗ Ngọc Quang (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) Vũ Thị Lệ Thu (₫10,000,000) Nguyễn Như Thuấn (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) * Episode 15 (April 17, 2018) Lê Văn Quý (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) Bùi Thắng Lợi (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 16 (April 24, 2018) Phạm Văn Tuấn (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫10,000,000) Nguyễn Minh Khôi (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 17 (May 1, 2018) - International Workers' Day Special Đinh Mạnh Ninh (₫30,000,000) Hoàng Dũng (₫40,000,000) * Episode 18 (May 8, 2018) Cao Bá Cường (₫22,000,000 - lost on đ60,000,000) * Episode 19 (May 15, 2018) Phan Lê Minh Tuấn (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) Mai Huỳnh Ngọc Quyên (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫22,000,000) * Episode 20 (May 22, 2018) Nguyễn Đức Hảo (₫10,000,000) Thái Đoàn Minh Tuấn (₫6,000,000) Nguyễn Việt Dũng (₫6,000,000, continued) * Episode 21 (May 29, 2018) Nguyễn Việt Dũng (₫10,000,000) Cao Tường Vy (₫10,000,000) Lương Lê An (₫6,000,000) * Episode 22 (June 5, 2018) - World Environment Day Special S.T (₫30,000,000) Thái Thùy Linh (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 23 (June 12, 2018) Lê Hoàng Nam (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) Trần Anh Sơn (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) Ngô Thu Hương (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 24 (June 19, 2018) Nguyễn Tiến Tuấn (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫22,000,000) Trần Thị Thu Hương (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫10,000,000) * Episode 25 (June 26, 2018) Trần Thị Kiều Oanh (₫14,000,000) Phạm Hoài Nam (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) * Episode 26 (July 3, 2018) Nguyễn Anh Hoàng Sơn (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) Hồ Thị Xuân Nga (₫10,000,000) Đặng Thu Thảo (₫2,000,000, continued) * Episode 27 (July 10, 2018) Đặng Thu Thảo (₫14,000,000) Lê Trần Sang (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) Trịnh Văn Thành (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 28 (July 17, 2018) Trần Đình Hoàn (₫10,000,000) Lê Thị Lan (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫40,000,000) * Episode 29 (July 24, 2018) Trương Thị Thu Hiền (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) Nguyễn Hữu Tú (₫6.000.000) Trần Phương Ngọc (₫2,000,000, continued) * Episode 30 (July 31, 2018) Trần Phương Ngọc (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) Dương Lê Duy (₫30,000,000) * Episode 31 (August 7, 2018) Hoàng Vũ Đạt (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) Đỗ Thị Thanh Thủy (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 32 (August 14, 2018) Phạm Quang Hoàng Việt (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫3,000,000) Trương Bình Nguyên (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) Đỗ Thị Lê (₫10,000,000) * Episode 33 (August 21, 2018) Đỗ Hồng Nhân (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫22,000,000) Nguyễn Hữu Huy (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫40,000,000) * Episode 34 (August 28, 2018) Phạm Văn Hùng (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫10,000,000) Nguyễn Đình Tự (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) * Episode 35 (September 4, 2018) Lê Thị Việt Hà (₫30,000,000) Trần Khánh Ngân (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫14,000,000) * Episode 36 (September 11, 2018) Nguyễn Văn Hà (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) Nguyễn Văn Thạch (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫10,000,000) Nguyễn Thu Huyền (₫2,000,000 - lost on ₫6,000,000) * Episode 37 (September 18, 2018) Nguyễn Thế Bằng (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫30,000,000) Nguyễn Sơn Tùng (₫30,000,000) * Episode 38 (September 25, 2018) Vũ Thị Hải Minh (₫14,000,000) Nguyễn Hữu Lợi (₫22,000,000 - lost on ₫60,000,000) * Episode 39 (October 2, 2018) * Episode 40 (October 9, 2018) * Episode 41 (October 16, 2018) * Episode 42 (October 23, 2018) * Episode 43 (October 30, 2018) * Episode 44 (November 6, 2018) * Episode 45 (November 13, 2018) * Episode 46 (November 20, 2018) * Episode 47 (November 27, 2018) * Episode 48 (December 4, 2018) * Episode 49 (December 11, 2018) * Episode 50 (December 18, 2018) * Episode 51 (December 25, 2018) * Episode 52 (January 1, 2019) * Episode 53 (January 8, 2019) * Episode 54 (January 15, 2019) * Episode 55 (January 22, 2019) * Episode 56 (January 29, 2019) Season Statistics (as of 2018) * Lost winnings: ₫361,000,000 * 62 cheques have been signed, with a total of ₫1,614,000,000. * 39 contestants made it to the second tier, and won a total of ₫974,000,000. * 50:50 ** Highest point (₫30,000,000) - 3 different contestants ** Lowest point (₫400,000) - 2 different contestants * Phone-A-Friend ** Highest point (₫60,000,000) - Lê Thị Thanh Huyền ** Lowest point (₫3,000,000) - 11 different contestants * Ask the Audience ** Highest point (₫60,000,000) - Lê Thị Thanh Huyền ** Lowest point (₫200,000) - Lương Lê An * Ask Three of the Audience ** Highest point (₫40,000,000) - Hoàng Dũng ** Lowest point (₫3,000,000) - 14 different contestants * Number of questions asked (excluding duplicate questions): 1,044 * Highest point without using a lifeline (₫14,000,000) - Nguyễn Đình Tự Trivia * During the first episode of the season, the new host, Phan Đăng has accidentally read Lê Thị Thanh Huyền's name as Lê Thị Hồng Hạnh. * Lê Văn Quý was a Fastest Finger First contestant on March 15, 2016, but didn't make it into the Hot Seat. Category:Vietnamese season vi:Ai là triệu phú/Phiên bản 9 (2018-2019)